The present invention relates to light-emitting pens, and particularly to a light-emitting pen with a light-emitting body at a middle section of a pen tube, as the front pen tube is removed, rear pen tube becomes a luminous tool.
In the prior art, light-emitting pens may be classified as a button pressing type, a rotary type, and a pushing button type. The button pressing type light-emitting pen has a button at one lateral side of the pen. The light-emitting pen lights up or does not light up by pressing the light-emitting pen, but the lifting and descending of the filler of the light-emitting pen can not be controlled. The rotary type light-emitting pen lights up or does not light up by rotating a front pen tube clockwise or counterclockwise, and meanwhile, the lifting or descending of the filler can be controlled. The pressing type light-emitting pen has a button at a distal end of the pen. The pen lights up or does not light up by pressing the button at the distal end of the light-emitting pen, and meanwhile, the lifting or descending of the filler can be controlled. The rotary type or pressing type light-emitting pen has two stages in controlling the lighting up of the light-emitting pen. Namely, to rotate (or press) the pen tube (or a button), the light-emitting pen will light up, while a further action will cause the light-emitting pen not to emit light. However, as the filler protrudes out, the light-emitting body must light up, but this feature has no use in daytime and just wastes power.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting pen having a front pen tube and a rear pen tube. The front pen tube has a spring and a filler, and the rear pen tube has a light-emitting element and a resisting element. An upper end of the filler has a light-emitting element; and the resisting element is installed above the light-emitting element. The light-emitting element has a light collecting tube and a battery tube. A front end of the light collecting tube is installed with a light collecting piece or light dispersing piece. A metal button, a plurality of serial connecting batteries, a spring, a metal conductive seat and a light-emitting body are sequentially installed in the battery tube. A lateral wall of the battery tube has a metal conductive wire, and a lower end of the conductive wire is in contact with a conductive seat. An upper end thereof protrudes out to be above the battery tube. The resisting element has a push tube. A lower end of the push tube has a metal cap. The metal cap is in contact with a tenon on the metal button. When a user presses a button on a top end of the resisting element, the metal cap will be in contact with the tenon of the metal button and an upper end of the conductive wire so that the light-emitting body emits light. On the contrary, when the metal cap is not in contact with an upper end of the conductive wire; and when the metal cap is not in contact with an upper end of the conductive wire, the light-emitting body does not emit light.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.